beginnings of the gang
by Agent RN
Summary: Who is Phineas' dad? How did everyone meet? How did Perry join the OWCA? What if Perry, Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb had a secret close to the same, but very different? I do not own phineas and ferb
1. Chapter 1

Three year old Perry sat on the doorstep of a building. He didn't know why he was here. All he knew was that his daddy had started screaming cobra whatever that meant. His mommy had wrapped him in a blanket, given him a note, and put him at the door he could remember her last words.

Perry's mom: Sweetie listen to me I'm leaving you with daddy's boss dad and I aren't coming back and we want you to have a good home. There's a man named Major Monogram. Find him. Good bye Perry I love you.

Perry sighed mommy said she wasn't coming back so…

He stood on his hind legs and opened the door he let out a chatter and waited. No one came that confused him. When ever he went to a friend's house that was what he did and someone would come running. He walked down a long hall towards where he could hear voices. He opened another door and found himself in a room with animals of all kinds kicking and punching the air. He saw a snake and sat down in a corner. Someone came up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw a small female dog.

Pinky: Is it your first day? I've never seen you before.

Perry: I don't even know where I am. My daddy started yelling cobra and my mommy bundled me up. She left me here saying to find a Major Monogram. She said he was my daddy's boss and would help me she gave me a note for him.

Pinky: I know the Major I'll take you to him. Follow me.

Pinky pulled perry to his feet and started walking across the room. They went along a bunch of hallways. Pinky stopped when they came hall of doors with names on them.

Pinky: By any chance can you read I know one of these doors say Major, but I can't read.

Perry: I can read my mommy taught me.

He walked past five of the doors and stopped at the sixth one.

Perry: This says Major Monogram.

Phineas stood at the door to his parent's room. He opened the door and snuck in he could see his parents talking.

Linda: Mark listen to me. I want a divorce.

Mark: Why?

Linda: If Phineas finds out through you about his abilities he will start looking for them. That will make them start up. It's safer for him and Candace this way.

Mark: I know that's what you think, but I already tested. He's going to get them no matter what and there's always a chance that he got his grandmother's abilities also. Imagine someone who can do the impossible in one day and a shape shifter. Won't you have your hands full.

Three year old Phineas started crying. He could understand every single thing that was happening. Mark his daddy rushed over to him. He lifted Phineas up and started to sooth him. Mark had dark red hair like Phineas'. His head was the same triangle shape as Phineas. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt that was orange and white. He was wearing dark blue jeans. Linda walked over to him.

Linda: You have one week left.

She walked out of the room. Phineas started whimpering.

Mark: Shh Phineas It's okay.

Phineas: But mommy making you leave.

Mark: And what do you think about that?

Phineas: I don't want you to leave I want you to teach me how to turn into a platypu.

Mark: How about this before I leave I'll buy you a pet platypus. How would you like that?

Phineas: I want a platypu and daddy.

Mark: Phin listen when you get older I'll get ahold of you. Okay?

Phineas: Can you do that tomorrow?

Mark: I'll do it as soon as your powers show up. Okay. Now how about you me and Candace and Becky go out for ice cream?

Phineas: Yeah!

Ferb looked into the hospital room. He saw his mommy and walked in. She had green hair like Ferb's and dark blue eyes almost black. Before the accident she always wore a purple shirt. Now she had a bandage over her heart she looked up when he came in.

Mary: Ferb sweetie my dad decided it's time for me to come home. I'll keep a close eye on you okay?

Ferb: Can I come with you?

Mary: No not yet, but I'll see you later okay. It's not a good-bye.

Ferb: You said you were going to tell me something about our family.

Mary: Right Ferb. You and I are Nemaka's that means we can do the possible in one day. Daddy's taking me home now Bye Ferb. I… LOVE… YOU.

Her breaths were drawn out farther and farther.

Mary: Watch out for the Omaina's.

Ferb: Good bye mommy I love you too. I won't let you down.

Mary's hand fell from Ferb as she left. A doctor came up behind Ferb. He set his hand on Ferb's shoulder.

Dr. Mier: Come on. It's time to get you back to the orphanage.

Ferb looked up at the doctor.

Ferb: But my dad is at home.?

Dr. Mier: Oops sorry. They must have told me the wrong room. You are Tenner right?

Ferb: No my name's Ferb.

Dr. Mier: Okay then let's go call your dad.

Ferb was steered out of the room. He turned around to take one last look at his mom.

Isabella stared out of the window of the moving van. They stopped at a pink house across from a yellow house. Her mom opened the door of the van. She stepped out and looked across the road a red car was driving away from the yellow house. Ignoring her mom talking to her in Spanish she grabbed the three boxes that had her stuff in them and walked up to her room she could here her mom calling.

Vivian: Isa be careful those are heavy.

Isabella: Mama calm down if they start to slip I can always catch them in time I'm a Jarven daddy told me.

Vivian: Isa a Jarven is a cross between a shape shifter and a light bender.

Isabella: Oh then can you help me?

Vivian: Sure.

Isabella walked up the stairs followed by her mom. Her dad had gone missing and they had gotten a message from the Omaina tribe saying to leave or he would be tortured. They had left.

Isabella stopped in a room that was a light purple. She pulled her white computer out and set it on the bed. Some men carried all of her other stuff in and set it up.

Perry stood in front of the door that said Major Monogram. Pinky looked at him.

Pinky: Are you sure this is the right room?

Perry: I'm sure.

Pinky nodded and knock ed on the door. A man with black hair in a buzz cut and a bushy mustache opened the door. He looked down at the two animals.

Monogram: Agent Pinky what are you doing here? You're in Wanda's sector.

Pinky pushed Perry forward. He held up the note.

Monogram: Hello I've never seen you before. Say what does that note say?

Perry handed it to him.

Monogram: Dear Major Monogram, It's agent Pete. Sorry I had to communicate this way. My nemesis set a cobra on us and we were able to get Perry out. He is even more likely to be a great agent then I was. We will be gone by now and if you can please take care of my son sir. Give him a good home, and train him please.

From late agent Pete.

He looked up.

Monogram: A cobra?

Perry nodded.

Monogram: Well your father was a great agent so the least I can do is take care of his son. How would you like to fight evil Perry?

Perry looked up with huge eyes he smiled and nodded.

Monogram: Great oh come meet Carl he's going to join the agency soon.

A boy with pale skin, red hair, freckles, and small red glasses came out.

Carl: Hello.

He was about the age of 14.

Monogram: Now all we have to do is find a family that wants a platypus.

The phone rang. Monogram listened to someone on the other line.

Monogram: You're in luck we just got a platypus. Male. You'll pick him up in a week? Sure we can hold him until then. Yes. Thank you.

He hung up.

Monogram: Well Perry we just got a family that wants you. We can start your training tomorrow. O h and agent Pinky. Wanda called earlier and said a family is coming over in a week to pick you up. Can you show Perry around?

There was a nod from the dog.

Pinky: Come on Perry, I can show you where you can sleep. I bet we can be friends.

Perry: I hope we can.

Phineas watched as his dad got off the phone he smiled.

Mark: Guess what guys the pet store just got a platypus. His name is Perry.

Candace: Are you really leaving daddy?

Mark: Not now, but I have to leave at the end of the week.

A girl the same age as Phineas came up holding two bubble gum ice cream cones. She had brown red hair and green eyes. Her name was Rebekah or Becky she was Candace and Phineas' half sister.

Becky: Mommy's making me leave too.

Phineas: No I want you two to stay.

Becky: Here Phineas I got you your favorite.

The three kids sat down and ate their ice cream quietly thinking about what would happen in one week.

Ferb followed the doctor to a desk a woman was behind it.

Dr. Meir: Hey Lily can you please help Mr. Fletcher get ahold of his dad?

Lily: Sure thing Meir. So Ferb right?

Ferb nodded.

Lily: Do you know your dad's number.

Ferb held up a piece of paper. Lily dialed and held the phone out to Ferb.

Lawrence: Hello?

Ferb: Dad it's me.

Lawrence: Ferb I'll be right over to pick you up. We're getting on a plane today. Bye.

His dad hung up and Ferb handed Lily back the phone.

Ferb: Thank you.

He sat down to wait for his dad. Lawrence arrived one hour later. They both got in the car.

Lawrence: Ferb we're heading to the USA a nice city called Danville. In a place called the tri state area.

Ferb: Why are we leaving?

Lawrence: Did your mum tell you about the Omaina?

Another nod.

Lawrence: They want you on their side so we are getting out of here.

They stopped at the airport. When they got to baggage check a man came up to them. He had teal hair and brown eyes. He looked at them.

Man: Are you the Fletchers.

Ferb nodded.

Pete: My name is Pete. Come with me I work for the American government.

Ferb and his dad started following.

Pete: There's a boy named Phineas. He's a Nemaka and a Jenma that's a shape shifter. Try to find him if you can.

The man left them with VIP tickets at the entrance to the plane.

Lawrence: That was strange.

Ferb: Very.

ONE WEEK LATER.

Perry sat in a small cage in a car. The vehicle stopped. Carl and Monogram opened the door. Carl grabbed him they were heading for a yellow building in the suburbs. Monogram knocked on the door and they waited Perry grew nervous. What if they didn't want him or they got hurt like his parents did?

He wasn't given anymore time to fret because the door was opened by a man with fiery red hair. He looked them up and down.

Mark: You must be Francis Monogram and this must be Perry.

He opened the door a bit wider and stepped aside.

Mark: Come in. Phineas, Candace, Becky, the man with Perry is here. Stop packing and come down.

Carl: What are you packing for?

Mark: Me and Becky have to leave. Linda's filing for divorce.

Monogram: So will you be taking Perry with or…?

Mark: He's staying with Candace and Phineas.

There were small footsteps and a little boy who looked exactly like the man came down into the living room.

Phineas: Daddy is that Perry?

Mark: Yep!

Phineas: Can I hold him?

Monogram looked at the boy.

Monogram: I don't see why not. We just need Mark to sign these papers then we'll leave.

Mark grabbed the paper's and read them. He signed every space except for one.

A pet I get a pet! Phineas held him and they watched as Monogram and Carl left. The little guy started shivering.

Phineas: Don't worry little guy nothing's going to happen. When I'm taking care of you.

Phineas carried Perry up the stairs to meet his sisters. He didn't know that soon because of this little platypus his whole life would change.


	2. Chapter 2

ONE WEEK LATER.

Perry sat in a small cage in a car. The vehicle stopped. Carl and Monogram opened the door. Carl grabbed him they were heading for a yellow building in the suburbs. Monogram knocked on the door and they waited Perry grew nervous. What if they didn't want him or they got hurt like his parents did?

He wasn't given anymore time to fret because the door was opened by a man with fiery red hair. He looked them up and down.

Mark: You must be Francis Monogram and this must be Perry.

He opened the door a bit wider and stepped aside.

Mark: Come in. Phineas, Candace, Becky, the man with Perry is here. Stop packing and come down.

Carl: What are you packing for?

Mark: Me and Becky have to leave. Linda's filing for divorce.

Monogram: So will you be taking Perry with or…?

Mark: He's staying with Candace and Phineas.

There were small footsteps and a little boy who looked exactly like the man came down into the living room.

Phineas: Daddy is that Perry?

Mark: Yep!

Phineas: Can I hold him?

Monogram looked at the boy.

Monogram: I don't see why not. We just need Mark to sign these papers then we'll leave.

Mark grabbed the paper's and read them. He signed every space except for one.

A pet I get a pet! Phineas held him and they watched as Monogram and Carl left. The little guy started shivering.

Phineas: Don't worry little guy nothing's going to happen. When I'm taking care of you.

Phineas carried Perry up the stairs to meet his sisters. He didn't know that soon because of this little platypus his whole life would change.


	3. meet ferb

It had been four months since Ferb got onto the plane. His dad had met a woman named Linda. He proposed and she accepted. Ferb hadn't been asked and he hadn't met the other kids. Now he was sitting in the back seat of the car. He clutched his flag tighter. What if they were brats and tried to get him in trouble? Or what if they played pranks on him? Or worst of all what if they had a pet snake? Ferb nearly shivered at that thought. He wasn't given anymore time to worry though, because the car stopped and his dad helped him out. A woman with reddish orangish hair was standing next to two kids. The girl had orange hair and a long neck. The boy had bright red hair and a triangle head. The boy held out his hand.

Phineas: I Phin. What you name?

Ferb shook the hand.

Ferb: My name's Ferb.

Phineas: Nice to meet you Ferb wanna come up to our room and meet Perry.

Ferb was confused. Wasn't this boy speaking baby talk a second ago. Then he noticed something. The mom Linda was out of hearing distance. Linda came back.

Linda: Are you two getting along?

Phineas nodded.

Phineas: Yeah, We go meet Perry.

Linda smiled.

Linda: Have fun.

She turned her back. Ferb saw Phineas send a deathly glare into his mother's back. Then dragged Ferb up the stairs. Phineas went to the end of the hall. There was a door on the end that said 'Phineas and Ferb's room.' Phineas jiggled the handle.

Phineas: Perry. Are you in there can you unlock the door?

Ferb looked at Phineas.

Ferb: You said he was a platypus?

Phineas: He is.

The door swung open to let the two boys see a small teal platypus with his paw pressed on a button in the wall.

Phineas: Ferb meet Perry.


	4. meet stacy

It had been six months since Phineas and Ferb met.

Candace walked down the stairs following her mom. First grade and preschool had to join so she now shared a class with her brothers. She watched the day start like normal.

Phineas: But mom Perry needs to go to school too.

Linda: Phineas he's a platypus. They don't do much.

Phineas: Dad did.

He muttered.

A girl wearing a blue bow, dark blue skirt, and teal shirt with black hair ran up to her.

Girl: I'm Stacy. What's your name?

Candace: I'm Candace.

Stacy: Are those your brothers?

Candace looked where she was pointing.

Candace: Phineas, Ferb! Do you have to build at school too.

Phineas looked up.

Phineas: Candace we aren't building. We are fixing the air conditioning system. There is a difference.

Perry walked up to an apartment door. He had already spied on Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz now he was going to meet him face to face. Perry raised his hand and knocked. The door opened to a man with brown hair in a palm branch shape. He had blue eyes and was wearing a lab coat.

Doof: Who are you?

Perry held up a paper.

Doof: Dear Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, this platypus is Perry the platypus otherwise known as Agent P. He is your new nemesis.' Well come on in.


	5. the end

Stacy walked into the backyard. She stopped when she saw Phineas, Ferb and some girl her little sister knew building a large playhouse.

Candace came up behind her.

Candace: Weird huh? And mom has no idea.

Stacy: How does she not know about this?

Candace: Well it's kind of hard to explain so I'll try the way my brother's would.

Let me explain though it might seem strange to you,

So please refrain from thinking bad of me,

It gives me pain when I see what my brothers do,

But no one else ever can see,

I just want the truth known ,

So I call mom on the phone,

But by the time she gets here,

The whole thing disappears,

Whatever they build every day,

It gets taken away,

No one sees it of course,

It's a mysterious force,

To my mother every story's preposterous,

Never believes no matter what I do,

But though I'm right and she's wrong,

I must confess,

I'd probably think I'm crazy too,

I just want the truth known ,

So I call mom on the phone,

But by the time she gets here,

The whole thing disappears,

Whatever they build every day,

It gets taken away,

By some mysterious force,

No one sees it of course,

Some mysterious force, (4*)

Stacy: Cool.


End file.
